familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Trolling TV odcinek 6: Szlagmniecholerajasnatrafił xD
1. Shin vs Klawiatura 0:1 2 dni się męczyłam z klawką... pokonałam lenistwo i ruszyłam dupsko do sklepu po baterie....kupiłam szajskie baterie z panasonica....klawka nie działa...zamula.... wku*wiłam sie XD zaczęłam wytrzepywać paproszki *resztki żarcia* z klawki...przeczyściłam ją powietrzem w sprayu....NIC. Pierdyknęłam nią o biurko....NIC XD w końcu w akcie desperacji poddałam się i chciałam podłączyć sobie słuchawki...schylam się, patrzę a tu kabelek od łącza klawki i myszki jest poluzowany...Myślałam że mnie szlag trafi xD wystarczyło ruszyć dupsko docisnąć kabelek i przycisnąć "connect" na klawce i myszce xD no żebyście widzieli moją mine xD 2. Do Mad Mad mam twojego maila, znam twoje nazwisko i jestem ciotką twoich dzieci. Możesz się bać i oczekiwać randomowego spamu z moich alternatywnych maili xD żartuję xD Sorry że nje odpisałam na twojej Zaspamionej Tablicy no2 ale patrz wyżej. Jakbym miała ci odpisywać z tamtą klawką to by mnie szlag trafił xD btw. Mad http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seijuro_Shin#Seijuro_Shin 3. Shin i jej dziwni znajomi x_x przytoczę dialog..scenkę xD Shin: *le siedzi przed kompem* ...... *"DZWOŃ DO PRZYJACIELA JEST POTRZEBNY TU I TERAZ DZWOOOŃ DO PRZYJACIELA TEN SKURCZYBYK NIE ODBIERA" <----epic dzwonek...dzwoni Bastian* Shin: *odbiera* Czego? -_- Bastian: Jak to miło jest słyszeć taki pełen ciepła głos o poranku~~ XD Shin: Czego chcesz? Nie chce mi się wychodzić Bastian: Tak bardzo nie chce ci się wychodzić, że aż przyjdziemy po ciebie~~ Shin: Zgiń -_- *rozłącza się* *po jakiś 1,5-2 godzinach* "Dirty mind dirty mind di di di di dirty mind dirty mind dirty mind she just want to fuck me all the time" <--epic dzwonek numer 2....Dzwoni TEN NOWY -_- Shin: Halo? -_- TN: Heeej Shinuś~ Sebek mi mówił że się dzisiaj spotykamy~ Shin: Nje? TN: No ale mówił mi żebym ci przekazał żebyś była gotowa na za 15 ósma i żebyś wzięła piłkę... Shin: ....-_- dobrze dobrze....sayo... *rozłącza się* *dzwoni do Bastiana* Shin: ...Zabiję cię gnoju... Bastian: *randomowy śmiech* *rozłącza się* Przyszli po mnie...siłą wyciągnęli mnie z domu... Ten Mr. Cheerfull tak mi grał na nerwach że o Jezu xD TO NJE JEST NORMALNE! ON JEST ZBYT WYSOKI I ZBYT WESOŁY XD Pewnie przysłali go Amerykańscy naukowcy -_- On jest straszny ;-; wygląda jak jakiś brother Mukkuna i jest nienormalnie wesoły ;-; NIKT NIE MOŻE BYĆ AŻ TAK WESOŁY! *chowa się pod stół* ciągle wali do mnie dziwne teksty i traktuje mnie jak maskotke ;-; Podnosi mnie, pata po łbie i przytula jakbym była jakimś psem D:< *zjada loda na uspokojenie* 4. Shin jako pseudoseiyuu ciągle chodzi za mną to jak Kubichin napisała że jestem "polską Romi Paku" ;w; to dla mnie cholerny komplement nawet jeśli nie jest choć w 1% prawdą ;w; Jakbym tylko mogła to bym wyemigrowała do Japonii i bym była seiyuu ;-; Serio~ od 5 klasy podstawówki miałam manię dubbingową. Naśladowałam głosy ptaków, zwierząt, ćwiczyłam modulowanie i tonacje głosu...Poza często bawiłam się w naśladowanie głosów róznych postaci..i mi to zostało xD Na konwentach moja znajoma zawsze ma podnietę jak wrzeszczę "VOOOOODKAAA" jak Rusek z APH xD Już o tym pisałam ale napiszę jeszcze raz. Ludki mam prośbę. To po części mój chwilowy kaprys, a poczęści mały zakład. Mam za zadanie zfandubować kilka postaci z róznych anime o_o tylko tu pies pogrzebany. Bo nie wiem jakie postacie wybrać XD i prośba do was: Większość z Was anime ogląda, więc doradźcie mi w jakie postaci mogłabym się wcielić~ Przyjmę wszystko XD Lolity Mięsniaków Yandere Shoty Uke z yaoiców....WSZYSTKO XD Chcecie zobaczyć jak sobie radzę w jakiejś roli? to piszcie w komentach imiona postaci, a najlepiej link do scenki w mandze czy w anime a ja postaram się ogarnąć fandub. Możecie napisać nawet całą grupę postaci XD ogarnę wszystko nawet jeśli całość będzie gniotem xD Liczę na wasze wsparcie xD~ 5. Sen Shin *-* LUDZIE JAKI JA MIAŁAM SEEEEN! i tak już chyba kazdy o tym słyszał ale trudno xD Więc zasnęłam i śniło mi się że się obudziłam. Wstałam z wyrka, zaczęłam się przeciągać....podchodzę do lustra i nagle takie O_O WTF?! tak....śniło mi się że JESTEM FACETEM XD brak cycków, kilkudniowy zarost gimbazjalisty...delikatnie odchylam boxerki...męski stuff w gaciach xD no żyć nie umierać.... I z tej podniety że jestem facetem się obudziłam xD pierwsze co zrobiłam to takie *mac mac* wszystko na swoim miejscu? cholera jasna T^T *wspomina z łezką tęsknoty swój męski stuff* Najlepszy tekst Kozy jak mu to opowiedziałam "A chociaż dużego miałaś?" myślałam że go zabiję xD 6. Podsumujmy XD Więc ostatnio nic specjalnego się w moim życiu chyba nie dzieje xD ogólnie moje życie jest nudne XD Jedyne co to mnie cholerne prawa ręka boli...Bóg wie czemu.... xD Mam do Was prośbę osoby które wypisywały odpowiedzi o włosy itd. w tamtym poście...proszę Was jeszcze byście mi podały jakie buty...najlepiej link + kolor c: dzięki za współpracę, w przyszłym tygodniu oczekujcie efektów~ Na koniec podsyłam Wam fajną nutę *nje lubię tego rodzaju muzyki, ale to mi jakoś tak wpadło w ucho xD* A wy ile innych teledysków z piosenek jesteście w stanie odnaleźć? bo ja ogarnęłam chyba z 5 XD thumb|center|670 px PS. CHCĘ WAM WSZYSTKIM ŻYCZYĆ ZAJEFAJNYCH WAKACJI~ A TOBIE LUCHIN WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO Z OKAZJI URODZIN~ nanodayo~ シン Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach